Rio - Adventure to Hawaii
by Torchigwiyomi
Summary: Blu, Jewel and their 3 children are living safely in the Amazon Jungle - Until Bia finds out about the island of Hawaii, and insists that the family go there. Meanwhile in Rio De Janiero, Gabi finds more frogs just like her, and makes brand new friends, and Nigel meets a sassy Major Mitchell's Cockatoo who plans to teach him to fly once more. (BluXJewel, NigelXOC. My first fanfic!)
1. Amazon Untamed

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's disappointing in any way!**

**Sorry it's so short too.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amazon Untamed**

Blu had just flown back to Roberto's nest. After his help fighting the tree loggers to save the forest, they'd managed to become friends. "Honey? Kids?" The hollow was entirely silent. All of a sudden, the sound of rain droplets pelting from the sky could be heard. "Where are you...?" He began to walk further inside the cavity in the tree, sheltering himself from the rain, hopping up onto a higher perch and flapping his wings to support his landing. A soft, sweet, well-known voice was heard from inside one of the 'rooms' of the nest.

"Oh, Blu, you're here! I'm sorry, I was trying to settle the kids down. They've been overexcited about how Carla's show was." Jewel elegantly flew down onto the same perch as her mate. "Where have you been?" She asked, deep blue eyes full of intent.

"I was trying to get you a Brazil nut, I'm still having no luck cutting them away from the branches. Maybe I should have paid closer attention to your father." Blu laughed slightly.

"Awwh, you were?" Jewel cooed at the other Spix's Macaw, who responded with a half-lovestruck nod. "Do you know where the others are? You know, Rafael, Eva, Pedro, Nico."

"Should be at their own nests. If they haven't got nests, they're more than welcome to stay here... right?" Blu tilted his head, and his brown eyes glinted at his mate.

"I kind of wished that we could finally be alone, just me, you, and the kids. And of course, Roberto when he needs to visit." Jewel sighed a little bit, and rested her head on her back. "I'm tired. Remember, mornings start early in the jungle, as Daddy said... Night, Blu."

"I-I guess... night, Jewel." He moved slightly towards her on the perch to nestle into her.

-The next morning-

"Honey, wake up..." Jewel slightly nudged her mate. "Come on..." She was beginning to lose her patience, and without thinking, pushed his wing hastily. Blu let out a loud squawk of fear, until he turned around and noticed it was just Jewel.

"I slept in again, didn't I...?"  
"Mhmm."

All 3 of the chicks were wide awake too, flying around the tree. Another macaw suddenly swooped into the nest, startling everyone.

"Hey Blu, hey JuJu! And hey Carla, Tiago, Bia!"

"Roberto!" Tiago flew down and they both did their 'trademark' "Caw caw!"

The other blue parrot flicked his long, fringe-like feathers out of his eyes, so he could see again. "It's nice to see you again now. And it's great we've made up with Felipe and the rest of the scarlet macaws, too."

"After my mess-up in the Pit of Doom? Pft... Pit of Doom... Sorry, that gets me every time." Blu replied.

"Let's... Let's not talk about that. I don't wanna put you down." Roberto responded.

"Anyway, I think we should get moving." Jewel smiled at the 5 other macaws in the nest. "We're late for the tribe meeting, I think."

-Meanwhile, in Rio de Janeiro...-

"Alright everybody, me and my wife Linda are back from the Amazon for a short while, we want to do a Scientific experiment relating to this bird we found in the wild there. It was injured, and unable to fly. We may be able to nourish it back to full health." Tulio, a doctor of Ornithology, lifted up a yellow cage, covered with a blanket. He gently lifted up the blanket, and showed everybody the bird in the cage. A very rough-looking sulphur crested cockatoo sat inside, ripped apart wing feathers, and wearing a yellow and green jacket-like object. Clinging onto the bird's face was a pink frog, who was nuzzling into his cheek. The bird seemed to let out a sigh.

"Gabi, leave me alone."

"Never! We're going to have the best honeymoon ever! We're here in Rio now, I think this is our luxury hotel!"  
"This is not a hotel, and it's not a luxury. This is where I met those filthy macaws who ruined my life and stole my dignity."

"But Nigel, you should be happy!"

Suddenly, the cockatoo raised it's crest and jumped towards the bars of the cage, squawking crazily and biting the metal bars.

"Don't worry everybody, he's just a bit stressed about being in a new surrounding!" Tulio reassured the other ornithologists, before attempting to imitate bird call to Nigel.

"W-what are you doing? Get away from me, you horrendous human!" Nigel squawked, slowly backing away to the end of the cage, with Gabi still refusing to let him go.

"See! He can understand me!" Tulio grinned to the other ornithologists, who were slightly confused by his actions. "Regardless, my plan was to seperate these two, put them with a member of their own species of the, presumably, opposite gender for a week, then bring them back together for a week, and see how they interact!"

"Nigel, don't leave me! Don't listen to him!" Gabi screeched in panic.

Tulio reached in the cage, and put his hands towards the cockatoo and treefrog, picking up Nigel, then picking up Gabi and gently placing her in a seperate cage.

"NIGEL, NO!" She yelled.

-Back in the Amazon-

"The show was great last night, well done everyone!" Nico and Pedro stood on a perch and thanked the flock of macaws for their participation.

Carla smiled at the yellow canary and the red crested macaw. "It wouldn't have been much without you guys either."

"Good point – But you put the work in!"

"You took the effort to plan it."

Suddenly, Rafael jumped up onto the same perch as the rest of the birds and exclaimed "Guys, guys? Who cares who did what, all we know is that without everyone participating, it wouldn't be as spectacular as it was."

After the hype had decreased, the sun was setting across the Amazon. Blu and Jewel were sitting together, wings around one another.

"What a beautiful sunset," Jewel broke the silence and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," Blu responded. Jewel's cheeks went from pale blue to bright red in a matter of seconds, before she leaned in and gave him a small kiss, which Blu returned. "You know, being in this jungle isn't half bad, Jewel."

* * *

**And that was the end of Chapter 1!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Also, if you're wondering why the 4th character is listed as OC – I'll be introducing one shortly – In the next chapter, to be precise! If you'd like your OC in this story, just leave a review with it's name and species, and a little bit of info about it – And I'll find a place for it!**

**Next chapter will be about Nigel and my OC, and the 3rd will be back in the Amazon!**


	2. Fly Hard, Once Again

**And we're back! This chapter will be in Rio with Nigel, the next back in the Amazon, and occasionally switch to Gabi in Rio.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fly Hard, Once Again**

It'd just hit night, and Nigel was in an aviary, presuming he was on his own. He held his wings up to his chest, the tips of them slightly covering his beak, as he moved around the cage. Unable of flight, he didn't have much freedom of travel. He was determined however, and suddenly expanded his wingspan greatly and attempted to take to the 'skies' – Without much success.

"Gah!" the cockatoo groaned in disappointment as he couldn't even get off the ground for more than a second. In deep annoyance, he continued moving forwards. This place made him a bit uncomfortable – Knowing that this is where he found Blu and Jewel, the pair of rare birds that ruined his life. All of a sudden, he heard the tapping of talons on wood, and loud squawking.

"Who's there? Come out, wherever you are! Unless you're afraid..." the voice yelled. Nigel looked up to see another bird – What he made out to be a Major Mitchell's Cockatoo. "Oh, and now you've gone all quiet? I know you're still here." It suddenly outstretched it's wings and swooped down towards Nigel.

"Be gone!" It shouted, landing right next to him and folding her wings, crest raised high. It was quite apparently a female. Her shallow breathing and narrowed eyes showed that she was genuinely stressed. "Explain why you're here. Else I shall have no choice but to attack."

"I'm quite surprised you don't know me, honestly." Nigel rolled his eyes, being narcissistic and sarcastic at the same time. "Star of Fly Hard and As The Cage Turns. My name is Nigel. Now may I ask what _**you **_are doing here, _pretty bird_?" He suddenly lifted up one of his feet and unsheathed his talons.

"Put those claws away, sir." She lowered her crest, and her breathing was going back to normal. "You mean no harm, correct?" She took a few steps closer towards him, tensing up defensively before grasping his raised foot and forcing it onto the ground. "I tried to do that as nicely as I possibly could. The name's Sinéad, don't wear it out." She opened her wings again and flew onto a higher perch. "Follow me."

_Of course._

Nigel sighed deeply. "I hate to spoil your fun," he said sarcastically, "But... I'm sure it's rather self-explanatory." He outstretched both of his wings, most of the flight feathers were missing.

"Yes, that itself is self-explanatory... But how on Earth did that happen?" Sinéad tilted her head to the left side.

"I'd... rather not talk about it." Nigel confessed, thinking about when he got sucked into the propellers of a plane, thanks to that macaw. "Regardless, is there any way I could get up there without flying?"

"Eh. I guess you could try climbing, if you're up for it." The pale pink cockatoo extended a wing out and pointed at the tree the branch was on.

After climbing up, Nigel saw the other bird get a grin on their face. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped, raising up his crest and leaning forwards.

"What is that ridiculous thing you're wearing?" Sinéad laughed, pointing at the jacket-like thing covering the plucked out feathers.

"Why should you care?"

"It's rather peculiar."

"If I must explain..." Nigel sighed again – Followed by a long explanation of the events that brought him to where he is now.

"Oh wow, that's dreadful, Nigel! That bird should pay for what he did!" She was rather shocked and felt quite sympathetic. She tried to put one of her wings around his back for comfort.

"Don't touch me."

She withdrew her wing and folded it again. "Sorry Nigel."

"If I can be honest with you, I'd like to leave here as soon as possible. Explore the world. I'm on the future garage music scene, I'd love to find places where that music empowers all. If we got out of here, I could help you get where you wanted to be too." Sinéad looked at the other bird and smiled.

"If anything, it would not be worth your efforts. I cannot fly, as you now know." He resumed the eye contact.

"That could be changed. Feathers grow back. I'm determined for you to get to fly again – We could be unstoppable – And find that macaw you were talking about, give him a taste of his own medicine."

"You're implying you could make me fly again?"

"Certainly."

It was silent for a few seconds as Nigel thought – _If she wants to get out of here, we're fully capable of that. She also thinks I need __vengeance__ on that blue bird, and the possibility of teaching me to fly again? I entirely approve of the sound of that. If I can get Gabi back, it'll be 3 against 1. Otherwise it'll be 2 against 1. Still a perfect plan._

He went to laugh, but held it back.

"What's wrong Nigel?"

"Nothing, Sinéad. Everything's perfect." He put his feathers together cunningly. "Yes, just perfect."

* * *

**And we're done! Still keep in mind you can get your characters added to your story, just PM me or leave a review with the details!**


End file.
